


Kagami and Charmander with Himuro and Squirtle

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: Kuroko no Pokemon [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Kagami was a Pallet Town boy, born in the little town with a quiet atmosphere. Even the Pokemon around Pallet Town were very peaceful and gentle Pokemon. Which contrasted greatly with the rustling and bustling Virbank City where Kagami now lived. Not that Kagami got close to the nearby Pokemon much. Until his basketball teacher came with a surprise for him and his older brother figure.





	

Kagami was a Pallet Town boy, born in the little town with a quiet atmosphere. Even the Pokemon around Pallet Town were very peaceful and gentle Pokemon. Which contrasted greatly with the rustling and bustling Virbank City where Kagami now lived. Not that Kagami got close to the nearby Pokemon much. Until his basketball teacher came with a surprise for him and his older brother figure.

"Atta boy, Taiga!" Alex encouraged Kagami as the 8-year-old was jumping rope. "Your stamina is getting way better."

"I think he tries harder with a training buddy," Himuro, beside Alex, said with a giggle. He was turning the rope for Kagami. Or more the vine. They were jumping rope with Alex's Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon using its Vine Whip.

"You do, too!" Kagami whined, embarrassed at how Himuro and Alex were laughing at him. However, getting distracted, Kagami stumbled on the vine, falling flat on his face with an, "Ooph!"

"Taiga!" Himuro and Alex yelled, running over to Kagami. Though, Ivysaur beat them to him.

Ivysaur quickly clomped over to Kagami, picking up the young boy with Vine Whip.

When Ivysaur set Kagami upright, the boy turned to the Pokemon with a smile. "Thanks." He was alright.

" _Ivysaur!_ " cried the Pokemon.

Despite Kagami being alright, Himuro was still checking him from top to bottom and examining him all over for any injuries. "Does anything hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?"

Kagami pulled back his arm that Himuro was examining. "I'm fine, Tatsuya. You're such a worrier."

"It's because you can't take care of yourself yet," Alex cut in, smiling endearingly at her adorable pupils.

"I so can!" Kagami fought back.

"Really?" Himuro teased with a playful smirk. "What about when you ran off because that Lillipup got loose and wanted to play with you? If it wasn't for Ivysaur, you would've never gotten down from that tree."

"That Lillipup was vicious!" Kagami yelled in his defense. "I bet it knew Bite!"

"Then there was that time you got lost playing hide-and-seek with Tatsuya," Alex added. It was meant to be a harmless joke, but Alex's smile dropped when remembering the dark day. "Thank Arceus Liepard found you…"

"The game's called hide-and-seek for a reason," Kagami pouted.

"I was the one hiding!" Himuro yelled. He was crammed under a bush for ages.

"W-well you're not that great by yourself either!" Kagami argued with Himuro. "What about all those times Smoochum jumped you?" Kagami took note on how Himuro flinched at the mention of Alex's affectionate Pokemon. "See, not so great now, huh?"

Sensing the bickering growing, Alex decided to cut in. Like how her pupils were close like brothers, they fought like brothers, too. Alex had been with them long enough to know when an argument was growing too heated.

"Alright, alright, break it up, you two," Alex said as she pulled the two boys away from each other a bit. "I think we all get it; you both can't take care of yourselves."

"Oi!"

"Alex!"

Kagami and Himuro whined simultaneously.

"That's why," Alex continued, strolling to get bag, "I have a surprise for both of you."

Cluelessly, Kagami and Himuro watched Alex pull out something from her bag. They didn't know what it was, their teacher hiding whatever it was behind her back.

"Okay," Alex started again once returning to the boys, "I have two things behind my back, one in each hand. How would you like to decide who gets to pick first?"

At this, Kagami and Himuro turned to each other.

"You can pick first," Himuro offered. He always let Kagami go first since he was the older brother. Not that he minded of course. Even though they were just arguing, he still loved seeing Kagami's face light up.

Which it did when Himuro allowed Kagami to pick first. "Really?" he asked his brother figure, wide eyed. When Himuro gave him a smile and nod, Kagami hugged him tightly.

After releasing Himuro, Kagami turned back to Alex with a determined look on his face. "Okay…" He looked intensely at where Alex's hands were behind her back before finally pointing to her left hand, his right. "Right!"

With the choice made, Alex revealed what was behind her back: Pokeballs. The one in her left hand went to Kagami while the right went to Himuro. Her smile grew even wider when her pupils began freaking out with joy.

"Woah," Kagami and Himuro both said with different levels of external excitement. Kagami was literally jumping about and waving his Pokeball around while Himuro was gaping down at his own Pokeball in his hand. Even though their external excitement didn't match, their internal excitement matched at full max.

"A friend of mine said her grandpa had these two little guys who needed a home, and I brought up how I knew two little guys who'd make great homes," Alex explained. "Why don't you meet your new partners?"

Alex didn't have to ask them twice. The boys released the Pokemon in the Pokeballs, ready to see what was inside.

From Kagami's Pokeball appeared a Charmander.

From Himuro's Pokeball appeared a Squirtle.

"Woah," Kagami and Himuro repeated, their eyes both sparkling. They picked up their first Pokemon, Kagami holding Charmander up to the air while Himuro held Squirtle at his chest. Alex's heart fluttered at the sight.

"This is so cool!" Kagami yelled. "You are so cool!"

" _Charmander char!_ " Charmander happily cried.

"Hello, Squirtle," Himuro greeted. "I'm Tatsuya. I hope we'll be the best of partners."

Squirtle smiled brightly, cuddling itself in Himuro's hold. " _Squirtle!_ "

As the two boys were starting to get to know their new and first Pokemon, Alex turned down to her own Pokemon. Ivysaur was also looking up at her with its own smile. The two knew exactly what the other was thinking about, reliving their own first meeting when Alex was a young girl and Ivysaur still a Bulbasaur.

" _Ivysaur!_ " Ivysaur happily cried.

Alex continued smiling as she kneeled down to Ivysaur's height, petting its head. She then stood back up. "Alright, now that you met your new Pokemon, why not start training with them, too?"

Kagami and Himuro turned to Alex, eyes wide. Not only was Alex the best basketball player in their minds, she was also the best Pokemon Trainer.

"Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! Finally something with Kagami! This intro was a longer than the others, but there's more characters! And more bro rivalry! Also, pokey pokey note, mentions of Smoochum being affectionate with Himuro is poking fun at how he's super popular among girls hehe!


End file.
